


On The Line

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tom has the filthiest mouth when they’re in bed. Stands to reason he’d be just as filthy when they’re on the phone together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Line

"My cock has been straining at the seam of my trousers since you told me you'd call me, darling. There's a lovely wet spot at the tip, I wish - _ooh, yes_ \- you were here to lick at it, I know how much you like tasting me."

Tom has the filthiest mouth when they're in bed. Stands to reason he'd be just as filthy when they're on the phone together. Benedict doesn't know why he's the slightest bit surprised, but it takes him a moment before he can even clear his head to reply.

"Is - is that right, then?" Feels like an idiot, but that's fine. Tom's showman enough for the both of them, and Ben knows he gets off on being dirty as much as Ben enjoys hearing it, so.

"Mmm." A hitch of breath, the sound of cloth rustling. "I have you on speaker. Do you know why?"

Ben thinks he does, asks anyway. "Why?"

A low dark chuckle, a gasp. "Because both of my hands are - _oh god, christ_ \- otherwise occupied."

Ben lets out a very undignified whimper and thumbs the button of his jeans, draws the zip down. Waits just a moment, letting the anticipation build, then pulls his cock out, hissing at the sensation.

"Tell me," he whispers, closing his eyes and stroking two fingers, soft and light, up and down the shaft.

"I've taken everything off, and I'm laying on my side on the bed, one knee bent up. I'm working a finger into myself, nice and slow. It's been so long since I've been stuffed full of you, I'm so terribly - _ungh -_ tight now." Tom lets out a breathy moan, and there's a pause and a sharp inhale. "I'm just rubbing the tip lightly over my prostate. Do you remember when you fucked me and hit it over and _over_ and I came, just from that?"

Ben nods before hazily remembering Tom can't see him. "Yes, god, fuck, yes." He tightens his grip, thrusting gently into his fist. "You - god, Tom, you came so hard. All over yourself, - _ah_ \- all over me. So gorgeous, love."

Tom groans, and then all Benedict can hear is harsh breathing and a wet, sloppy sucking sound. Oh god. "You - you said both hands were occupied. What's the other one doing?" He knows, but god does he want to hear it.

There's a _pop_ before Tom answers. "I've got three fingers in my mouth and I'm running my tongue over them, up and down and around, sucking them like I'd suck you if you were here."

His voice has gone unsteady, and Ben has to grip the base of his cock so he doesn't shoot all over himself. Not yet.

"I've got another finger inside me now, but it's not -" a whine, high and desperate and wanton, "not enough, I need -"

"Tell me," Benedict says again, biting his lip and throwing his head back, feet braced on the floor, his grip on the base of his cock nearly painful. "What do you need?"

" _Oh god_ , need you, Ben, Benedict, _fuck_ , need you inside me, miss you, please, let me," Tom sobs out, and christ, Ben loves this part, when Tom can't keep it together enough to be coy and seductive, when he's reduced to a begging, needy mess.

Done depriving himself, he spits into his hand and replaces it around his cock, pulling frantically, feeling the tension in his balls start to coil as his orgasm approaches.

"Yes, love, touch yourself, come on, sweetheart, so gorgeous, so beautiful, _god, Tom_ ," and he doesn't even know what he's saying but it seems to do the trick because he hears Tom grunt and then let out a long, shuddery moan.

There's silence on the other end and Ben's so close, he's _so fucking close_ , when he hears Tom murmuring, "that's it, Ben, come for me, so good," and that's all it takes. His orgasm rips through him, leaving him dizzy, and all he can do for several moments is pant into the phone.

"Mmm," Tom rumbles, sleepy and sated now, and Ben lets out a weak laugh.

"I'll say."

"I do miss you, you know," Tom says softly. "Do you think -"

Ben smiles. "Soon. I don't know how we'll manage to coordinate it, around - everything - but. Soon. I miss you too, if that wasn't completely obvious."

Tom hums happily, nearly asleep now. "Goodnight then, darling."

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
